Still Waters Run Deep (Hum Saath Saath Hain FF)
by JaxAura25
Summary: An in-depth telling of the love story of Prem and Preeti from Hum Saath Saath Hain. my favorite couple of all time. my first FF.
1. Chapter 1

this is a really random attempt to write a fanfiction based off if one of mt favorite Bollywood movies **Hum Saath Saath Hain.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**CHAPTER** 1

Preeti POV

Today is the day I have been waiting for. He is finally coming home! It has been a long year waiting to see him again. Taking a page from his book, I have worked very hard with Dr. Sen and in school to become a good doctor. I have taken extra shifts at the hospital all while encouraging my father to give up on his sweets. But, today I will lay all of that to one side because Prem is coming home!

Once The doctor and I arrived at Ramkishen's home, I began to flutter with excitement. I was so nervous to see Prem again after so many months. Will he have changed? Will he have met someone while in America? I hope not...

"Doctor Preeti, Doctor Preeti. One minute!" Vinod said as he pulled me to sit on the couch, breaking my reverie. "Today Prem returns from America. Would you like to express your extreme happiness?"

Vinod began to tease me about Prem's return, and in front of his mother no less! I couldn't help but be annoyed at his constant teasing. Every time we saw one another, it was always some joke about Prem. I know he means well, and that this is a strange sign of affection for Vinod. Mostly, I have given up on returning the banter, and instead just smile and say nothing.

When Anand asked who was going to pick Prem up from the airport, I couldn't help but feel relieved that the attention was no longer on me.

"Mummy, Who has gone to pick Prem up from the airport?" Anand asked.

"Nobody." She replied sadly, placing Prem's picture on the table next to her.

Anand look slightly confused as Vinod explained. "His instructions were clear. No one need come there. Just send the car."

Vivek smiles and continued, "The truth is, he doesn't want to trouble anyone."

Anwar concluded, "Prem is a saint."

I couldn't agree more. It made my heart soar to hear Prem praised so highly by his family. It was one of the many things that attracted me to him. He has a heart of gold. Even when we were children he always thought of others before himself. If Vivek needed an extra hand due to his injury, Prem would always be the first to volunteer it. He would never walk past a beggar in the street without stopping to give them some money, or talk with them if he didn't have any change to spare. He was truly "one in a million". And he lived up to his namesake well.

Breakfast time rolled around and Mamta, Mamijaan and I began preparing the meal. Sapna and her father had arrived and she was busy setting up the decorations for the party with Sangeeta while the men were discussing Ramkishen's business with Dadi-ma.

I made my way to the refrigerator for some more mustard greens when Sapna unexpectedly burst through the doorway announcing Prem's arrival. Mamta and Mamijaan rushed out of the kitchen in a flurry of fabric, but I could barely move. I tried to focus on my breathing and I watched as he greeted his family. He took blessings from his mother and then she hugged him tight.

'He's finally here.' I thought. 'How I wish I could run to him and embrace him. Even my father can hug him tight. But what would he thinking me? What would everyone say?'

Deciding that our meeting was better left to happen naturally, I turned back to the kitchen and continued preparing the meal. I cut the mustard greens and then began preparing the tea. I boiled a pot of fresh milk and poured the spices and tea leaves in to simmer. I immersed myself wholeheartedly into my task, hoping it would settle my erratic breathing and heartbeat. Or at least, to help me appear composed.

Only Prem made me feel this way. With my father, and even my patients at the hospital, I am always eager to talk and help in any way I can. I make a point to always chat with my patients about their lives and be an ear when they need to vent some frustration about their condition. With my friends, I am very eager to talk and gossip. Prem is the only person who has ever made me afraid to say anything at all.

Mamta and Mamijaan returned from the main room and called everyone to sit down in the dining room. I began serving the finished tea as the family came in to claim their seats around the two tables in the main dining room. I tried to focus on pouring the tea without spilling when I heard a deep, buttery voice behind me.

"Preeti."

I stilled. I turned around, teapot still in my hand to face the voice. Oh... His face was just as handsome as before, maybe even more so. And those eyes, so big and kind. His eyes lit with a small smile in greeting and then quickly fell to my hands. Taking note of the teapot still in my hands, he reached for a towel to maneuver the hot metal onto the table.

"Oh. Thank you." I stuttered bashfully. I began slowly rubbing my knuckle where the teapot had slightly burned them. His eyes met mine again for a moment. I wondered if he could readall of my emotions there. Could he see the effect he has on me? I imagined that my pupils were probably dilated to the size of saucers right about now. I could hear my heartbeat thrumming in my ears. I quickly cast my eyes down towards the floor to break the spell that the moment was having over me.

"Anytime." He said quickly, turning away as Sangeetapointed to a chair she had pulled out especially for him. Prem sat down between Vivek and Vinod and poured himself a glass of juice.

Everyone began to settle in and eat. I made my rounds with the tea at the first table filled with adults. Sapna served the samosas at the young people's table. Mamta drew the attention of everyone when she served Prem his favorite dish, halwa herself.

Noticing Anand's teacup was empty, I asked.

"Anand, would you like more tea?"

"No." He replied, smiling. As he opened his mouth, the entire table joined in stating, "Prem would like some!!"

"No, no." He responded, slightly choking on his sip of juice.

"What 'no'? Serve him!" exclaimed Vinod.

Knowing that if I refused it would bring even more unwanted attention, especially from Vinod, I complied. Trying to remain casual, I strolled over and poured the tea. It was the most awkward minute of my life! I've never seen a teapot pour slower.

Vinod, cutting the tension, looked at Prem and laughed. "Better get used to it, brother. She's going to be feeding you all your life!"

Then, looking at me, he smiled cheekily.

"What say you?"

I always hate it when he jokes like this in front of Prem! It's bad enough that I hear it all the time when he's not around. I especially dislike when he assumes that we will be married someday. It's like he's displaying my deepest desire and making it all a big joke.

Setting down the teapot, I attempted to make a break for it to save my dignity. I began to move away from the table, but Vinod caught my wrist.

"Where are you going? Sit down!"

Grabbing hold of me, he yanked me back and I crashed against Prem's side. A warm hand came to my waist to steady me, fingers placing slight pressure in between my ribs. Catching my balance, I discovered I was sitting completely in Prem's lap, and his hand was holding me lightly. My skin underneath his fingers was almost burning at his touch. I felt my cheeks begin to burn as well and I took off into the main room, hearing chuckles behind me as I left.

I needed a few minutes to recover after that event. I placed my hand over my tingling side where his hand had been only moments before, enjoying the feeling of it. It was not very often that we touched. An occasional brush of hands or shoulders, was all I had ever experienced with Prem. Even as children, we always seemed to shy away from one another.

Sitting in his lap was a whole other level of touching that I didn't expect to jostle me so much. I wished I had been able to freeze time for a moment and enjoy sitting there and being held by him, before running away. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I jumped when three very overly made-up ladies burst onto the landing screaming, "Mumu! Mumu darling! Where are you??"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Prem POV

Today was the day. My brother, Vivek has finally found someone who will be with him forever. Yet somehow even he feels unworthy of it. I can think of no one more worthy of a partner for life.

Vivek has always been my largest inspiration. From always helping me in school to showing me the ropes of the business. He is the best elder brother anyone could ever ask for. When he saved Vinod and I from that terrible fall when we were children, from that moment on I knew I wanted to be just like him. And when he lost the use of his arm because of us, I saw what great sacrifice there was in love.

Now, no longer will he be lonely. Finally, someone willbe there to take care of him for a change. I already have great respect for Sadhna. She doesn't care at all that Vivek has no use of his arm. She can see his heart.

The wedding procession assembled outside the house. The band began to play a jubilant song and Sapna and Sangeeta began to dance and sing. It was truly a happy day for us all. Vinod and Anand also joined in, exclaiming how excited they were to have a sister-in-law to celebrate with. Everyone was clapping and dancing, but I backed into the crowd for a moment to just observe and think.

So many years and memories flooded my mind. All of the summers we spent in Rampur during our childhood. Vivek teaching us all our ABC's. Flying kites and reading books. But, I suppose this is what people typically do at weddings. It seemed that the time for us as just the three brothers has ended. Vivek was already taking on lots of responsibility with the business, as well as heading up the work on the new factory. Now, he is to become a husband.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Sangeeta and Anand dragging me through the crowd. They yelled, "Come quick!" and "Look!" As they pulled my wrists to follow them. They both thrust me forward in front of the crowd and began pointing, where I was instantly dazzled by a dancing Preeti.

She and Vinod were dancing with each other and she was swaying her hips. Her sari revealed her slim, tan waist and I observed as the skin stretched and bent with her movements. The jewels hanging from her ears and neck glinted in the sunlight and made her look like a dancing angel. Impressed, I leaned my arm on Anand's shoulder and drank in the sight. Preeti was not normally one for outward displays like this. She would barely even look at me, and when she did she would smile and look away. It seemed the joy in the air was affecting everyone.

Turning in circles around Vinod, Preeti smiled brightly and laughed out loud. I felt so bewitched by her happiness, that I found myself laughing as well. Then, she caught my eyes and stopped dancing immediately. Running for the cover of Sangeeta, she pulled Sangeeta through the crowd as Anand and I watched them go smiling. Suddenly, Vinod and the aunties were all poking me and asking me to dance as well. I backed away from their ministrations, pushing their pointing fingers away from my clothes, and stumbled into the hand of Vivek. He placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded to me in encouragement.

I mustered up my courage, deciding today would be the day I would honor my brother and all that he had done for me. I thought about all of our memories and began to sing and dance, infected by the mood of the crowd. Vivek's smile stretched even wider and I knew I had done well.

After we arrived back at our home, we all took turns touching Bhabhi's feet and introducing her to the family. Once this was done, I decided to head up to my room to grab my favorite book and read for a little while. While everyone began bustling around preparing for Bhabhi's official welcome, I slipped out silently and climbed the stairs. At the top of the stairs, I ran into Sapna in the hallway and Vinod who had just come out of our bedroom holding a large black bag. He cleared his throat.

"Prem." He nodded.

"Vinod. What are you doing with all this?" I asked, curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing." He squeaked out quickly bringing the bag close to his chest. "Just some things I needed for the welcome party for Bhabhi."

I raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth we had in our room that he could need for Bhabhi. I was about to ask when Sapna tapped Vinod's shoulder lightly and nudged her head toward the stairs. Vinod nodded back then turned back to me.

"Don't hide up here all afternoon, brother. Preeti will wonder where you went."

I made a quick movement to grab his shirt but he slipped away. He and Sapna ran down the stairs giggling like children. "When will Vinod ever grow up?" I sighed.

Opening the door to our bedroom, I walked in and closed the door behind me. Walking over to my bed, I took off my shoes and flipped onto the bed. Rolling over to my bedside table, I reached for my book only to find that it was missing. Rolling over even more, I searched around the nightstand, and underneath my bed but could not find it.

'Maybe I left it in the study?' I thought.

Deciding that my book was more important than avoiding the crowd I shoved my feet back into my shoes and walked out of the bedroom door. I made my way down stairs and came to a halt at the landing. It seemed the entire house was in chaos. Servants were running here and there gathering chairs and wrestling large props into the courtyard. Mamijaan and Uncle were directing the servants to line up the chairs and benches in rows in front of the make shift stage they had erected. Pritam-uncle was working with Anwar to set up some sound equipment. Everyone seemed completely immersed in their projects, and I was able to slip past them and into Papa's study. Closing the door behind me, I turned around to discover that Papa was lounging in a chair, looking at a small file. Looking up when he noticed me, he smiled and asked, "Are you escaping as well?"

"Not exactly, Papa." I replied. "I came to see if I left my book in here."

"Have a look then." Papa said, smiling.

Nodding, I began to make my way over to my favorite chair. Papa didn't let just anyone into his study. Vivek and I had special privilege to use the room whenever Papa was at work. Vivek often came to look at the maps Papa collected from his journeys. I came for the books. We are all shadows of our father, in one way or another.

I searched around for my book, but still was not having any luck. Hopefully I have just misplaced it and it will turn up. The study had the exact peace I was looking for, so I scanned a shelf until something caught my attention, and settled in to read until the function later on.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Preeti POV

The function was an absolute spectacle. Sapna, Vinod, Mamijaan and Uncle truly knew how to put on a great show. Each family member was introduced to Bhabhi in the form of a musical number from popular films. Vinod and Sapna had just finished introducing themselves to her when Uncle and Mamijaan began to introduce Prem. Mamta stood on stage, while Uncle advised that Prem was the dearest of her heart.

The curtains pulled back to reveal Vinod sitting in a car, holding a red book. Many dancers in jeans swaying to the beat. I timidly looked over at Prem, who was blushing and hiding behind Sangeeta's dress.

Suddenly, Sapna appeared from the left, wearing the exact outfit I was wearing! How did she do this? I didn't think much of it when she had picked out my clothes earlier today stating, "Don't you want to impress Prem?" She began singing about how Prem behaves like a hermit and never looks at me or speaks to me. I smiled inside at their antics but was also extremely embarrassed. Sapna grabbed the red book from Vinod and held it up, revealing four pictures of me taped to the inside. Blushing madly, I turned away and noticed that Prem was fighting off Anand and Dr. Sen who were poking him and laughing. He looked angry and embarrassed as well.

Quickly, Prem jumped behind the bench and made a mad dash for the exit. He was doing exactly what I had wanted to do, but my legs refused to cooperate. My father jumped up, and with a speed I've never seen from him before, he grabbed hold of Prem's wrist. He and Anand lifted Prem onto their shoulders and turned him around to face the stage again.

Sangeeta was suddenly in front of me, grasping my wrist and pulling hard.

"Come on!" She yelled.

"No. Please! No." I said, desperately trying to free my arm from her grasp. She pulled and pulled until I was on stage, facing everyone. My cheeks were burning and my heart was racing again. To my left, they had managed to successfully wrangle Prem on stage as well. He stood still with his hands in his pockets. Sapna danced around me, then she spun me hard until I crashed into Prem's side again.

His hand quickly reached out to steady me against him. Once again, my skin was burning and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. I brought my hand to my mouth to keep from smiling like a fool when Sapna announced to the entire room the exact thing I had been thinking for weeks. Thank the Lord Prem is home! I glanced over at Prem, and he was smiling slightly. He seemed as nervous and embarrassed as I was.

Vinod shoved his way in between us and brought us toward the front of the stage.

"Whether he finishes his studies or not. Get them engaged Father." He sang.

My eyes widened. 'What?' I thought, shocked. Surely they weren't going to do this here and now! Prem and I had hardly spoken since he arrived back from America. A few moments during his parents anniversary, and once or twice in greeting as we passed on another in the hallway. 'No, no, no! This can't be happening!' I thought.

Once Vinod let go of my wrist, I tried to walk discreetly off stage, but was caught again. Vinod next implored his mother to get us engaged as well. Feeling utterly humiliated now, a small sob wracked my body. Prem instantly jumped to catch Vinod and sensing that this may be my only opportunity to escape, I took it. I ran all the way through the courtyard, through the main room and into the kitchen.

I needed a glass of water after all of this mess. Somehow, it was easier living with the fact that only the younger people knew about my crush on Prem. Knowing now the entire family knew how I felt, made me feel so uneasy.

As joyous as it would be to be Prem's wife, I wasn't fool enough to believe that I could ever deserve him. Or that he felt the same way. We have known one another since we were very small, and not once had he ever told me he had feelings for me. I often dreamed that he would show me some attention and hold me in his arms. I wished rather than hoped that he would feel the same way.

Taking a slow sip from the glass, I placed it on the table and my eyes welled up with tears. I choked out a single sob. What would happen now? I couldn't ignore the fact that Prem knew some of how I felt about him now. I felt slightly betrayed by Vinod and Sapna, and I felt they had taken the joke too far this time.

I heard the shuffling of feet behind me and I hurriedly wiped my eyes. Maybe if I played it off as no big deal, everyone would not take it seriously. I took a cleansing breath in to collect myself, when suddenly a warm hand was on my shoulder.

"Preeti, are you alright?"

I stiffened. It was Prem. The last person I wanted to see right now. I slowly turned around to face him. His hand left my shoulder and found my elbow instead.

"Preeti, were you crying?" he asked, concern lacing his eyes.

"I..." I began. I wanted to tell him I wasn't, and that I was just warm from the moment on stage and needed a drink. But how could I lie? So, I nodded my head 'yes' instead.

"Please don't cry." He said. "I followed you to make sure you were alright. I'm so sorry about Vinod. He was out of line this time."

I half-heartedly laughed. Out of line, indeed. Determined to pretend it had not bothered me, I pulled away slightly.

"Oh, I know. It's Vinod being Vinod." I said, sweetly. I began to walk past him, before I broke down again at his apology. He was so kind. Finding me just to make sure I was alright after being totally humiliated on stage in front of all of our families and friends. And now, he was apologizing for it all, like he had done the deed himself. I made to take a step forward when he stepped in front of me again.

"Preeti...I" He stuttered. I stilled, and began searching his face. He sighed and locked eyes with me. "I understand if you are embarrassed after what happened, especially with my book. I promise I only have a single picture of you. I will talk to Pritam-uncle and explain that it was all a joke. I know you are not really interested in being my wife."

If he wasn't incredibly wrong, I would think it was incredibly sweet. He swiftly turned around and left the kitchen, leaving me speechless. His book? He has a picture of me in his book?

Letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding, I ran from the kitchen and upstairs into a small guest room. Sapna and I had used this room earlier to get ready for the wedding. Closing the door, I fell on the bed and held a hand to my heart.

After the function, Sangeeta found me lurking in the hallway outside of the lounge. I heard the voices of my friends inside and I wondered if Prem was in there with them. My father had wandered by with Ramkishen and Mamta earlier and gave me a cryptic thumbs up.

"Come on!" Sangeeta pleaded, pulling me into the room where the others were already lounging around. I quickly saw that Prem was not here, so I sat down, grateful for a break from the tension.

"Oh, welcome soon-to-be sister-in-law." Vinod said smiling brightly. "Where were you all this time?"

"She was hiding. Wondering if Prem was in here." Sangeeta sang out.

"Don't worry, sister-in-law. He's hiding away, scared of you!" Vinod retorted.

Everyone laughed merrily. Sapna got up onto her knees, bangles jingling as she put her hands onto her hips.

"Don't you feel bad making fun of your brother Prem?" She demanded.

I squinted my eyes in mock anger, having decidedto forgive Sapna and Vinod for their jokes. Especially since one of them, turned out not to be a joke at all.

Swatting Sapna's arm, I sternly replied, "You're no less!"

Everyone giggled. Anand put his arm around Vinod and Sapna. Squeezing them both tight against his sides, he laughed as he said, "Nevertheless, you two really trapped Prem with your picture joke!"

From the doorway, Anwar called out, "And trapped him so beautifully Anand!" Walking over to join in our circle, he continued, "I just overheard the elders! Tomorrow, they will pray and then get Prem engaged to Preeti!"

Everyone in our group cheered loudly. Vinod whooped and pumped his fist in the air. Sapna winked at me and while saying, "See? I told you!"

I didn't know how to react. I smiled, but was also extremely shocked. Did they really succeed in trapping Prem into an engagement with me?


End file.
